Legend Of Korra - Alternate
by CubicMaster1
Summary: So team avatar failed to save Korra either victory or defeat?
1. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

**Chapter – 1**

So Zaheer's plans work and team avatar failed to save Korra but while team avatar fights Zaheer and his Teammates.

Jinora airbended to Sue and said "Sue the poison is metallic". Sue then fought her way to Bolin and asked

"Bolin! Can you turn the lava solid?" Bolin replied "Sure!" while nodded. Bolin and Sue created a tunnel to the end of the 'Lava Pond'. After Bolin and Sue got to the lava pond he turned the lava solid.

Ghazan then saw them and shot a crystal at Sue and Bolin. While Bolin turns the lava pond solid,

Sue create an earth column and used it as a shield to defend herself and Bolin from Ghazan .

Sue then 'slided' the earth column in high speed towards Ghazan. The earth column was a distraction so Mako could stun him. Then Bolin said the lava pond is now a obsidian.

While that happens Korra tried to resist the poison and almost failed but Sue bended the poison and took it out of her.

Zaheer then saw what Sue did and flew to Sue and tried to stop her and succeeded bending the air around Sue and tossing her at Mako. Ming-Hua then assisted Zaheer by creating a smokescreen.

Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua escaped with Korra.

Bolin, Mako, Sue, and Lin were speechless of what happened and exited the cave.

After exiting the cave and went to Tenzing and the others Tenzing asked Lin "Lin where is Korra?!" In panic. Lin then replied "She's... she's gone, The Red Lotus took her and left".

" What! We hav- *coughs* have to find her *coughs*" Said Tenzin.

" I know, We all know Tenzin but we can't everyone needs to recover especially You, Kya, and Bumi" Lin Replied.

" Fine! ' Tenzin shouts.

" Aunt Lin? Where do we stay? Air Temple Island is covered in molten lava " Ikki Asked.

Sue then said " You can stay at The Metal Clan with us "

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you enjoy my second story i know its only 354 words but its no done so follow for more.**


	2. Alternate Ending 2

**Alternate Ending**

**Chapter – 2**

After all that commotion the rest left the area and went to The Metal Clan.

" We have her, Now what?" Said P'li

" We stay low and recover " Said Zaheer

Ghazan was exhausted so he keep quiet while the other

two talks.

Everyone in The Metal Clan worries about what they are they gonna do to the avatar.

" I am going after them she's my daughter! " Tonraq said to Lin

" Tonraq I know but- " Lin did not finish her sentence

" No buts Lin i have to go! " Tonraq interrupted Lin

" Fine your choice " Lin said to Tonraq

" You need my reinforcements, You can take my metalbenders " said Sue

" Thank You Lin " said Tonraq

As Tonraq and the metalbenders left they set camp for the day after day, Searching for the Red Lotus hideout.

3 Months Later

After 3 months of searching Tonraq and the metalbenders found The Red Lotuses hideout near a volcano.

They created a formation or a plan of how to ambush the Red Lotus in order to find Korra.

Planing

As they bust the door opened Ghazan was prepared for the attack/ambush

" I knew it! You would try to find her " Said Ghazan

As they fought, Ghazan turned the floor into lava, Ghazan started to shooting blocks of earth at them.

Lava is in liquid form so Tonraq bended the lava and turn it solid as defense. The metalbenders then bended the metal in the area in order to trap him and case him in metal.

Tonraq turn the lava solid and ran across and went up to the other floor. P'li said " I am here assholes, Come at me! "

The room was flooded with water, And the team battled her.

Tonraq created a line of water spikes striking toward P'li. P'li then dodge the attack and throwed ice spikes to Tonraq, He then made a ice wall that cracked due to the ice. The metalbenders warped P'li in their wires or chains and throwed her out the window.

They all went to the highest floor at saw Zaheer with the avatar chained from leg to hand to the platinum wall like somekind of mad science projects.

Later then Zaheer blast a gust of wind to the metalbenders so they would fall the building but it did not work because the metalbenders create a earth wall to protect them from the wind.

" Urghh FUCK OFF! " said Zaheer

The metalbenders then attempted to case Zaheer in a mixture of earth and metal but failed utterly. Zaheer then said " Fuck! Im out numbered! "

Zaheer attempted to flew away but the metalbenders grab by his leg using those wires or chains and slammed him to the ground. He fainted.

Now they freed the avatar by bending the lava and slice the chains. The avatar said " Thank You " and fainted

Tonraq then saw a 3 bison and it was Tenzin, Jinora and Kai wanted to take them home Tonraq said " You are going to be fine Korra " as he brought Korra back to the Metal Clan.


End file.
